


Is fusion something sexual?

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Hermaphrodite Genitalia, Other, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Carmine and Starlight discover the joys of smut.<br/>En français.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is fusion something sexual?

**Author's Note:**

> Wait. Since I'm writing fanfiction of a book which I also wrote... Does it make it canon?

Je sentis un léger souffle caresser ma main, là où Starlight Blade avait posé la sienne. Nos colliers étaient désactivés, et pourtant...une sorte de courant passait. Un brin de magie, qui cheminait entre nos corps. Je le sentis, et sans doute lui aussi, car nous relevâmes nos visages ébahis, échangeant un regard.

«...»

«-...»

Ses prunelles reptiliennes sur cornées hétérochromatines avaient soudainement quelque chose...d'attirant.  
J'adore ses yeux vides. On dirait un Nyalon perdu.

«...on va pas s'embrasser, non?»

«-Pourquoi, tu voudrais?»

Je réfléchis à la possibilité d'un baiser. Honnêtement, même si Starlight était un cadavre ayant croupi au fond d'un lac, il n'en était pas moins attirant.  
Je lui souris. 

"Faut voir..."

Il prit cela pour une invitation, et rapprocha son visage du mien. Sa respiration froide venait caresser mon cou exposé, frôlant mes cheveux avec une réalité qui me faisait frissoner. Nous restames une longue minute à nous regarder, nos yeux semblant converser dans le silence de nos bouches. Bouche qu'il avait sensuelle.  
Toujours sans cesser de me regarder, Starlight verrouilla la porte d'un geste de la main. Personne ne viendrait nous déranger.  
Je sentis ses mains, bien réelles, sur les miennes, remontant lentement le long de mes bras, alors que ses lèvres frémissaient subtilement, comme pour m'appeler. Je n'y tins plus, et vins sceller ces lèvres bleues contre les miennes.  
Sa langue avait deux pointes, comme celle d'un lézard, qui emprisonnaient la mienne, voyageant de ma bouche à la sienne dans un tourbillon vibrant. Mes mains s'agitèrent sur ses habits, cherchant à les arracher, à révéler ce qui se cachait dessous, à toucher autant que possible son corps si soudainement réel. Après de vaines tentatives entrecoupées de baisers intenses d'un froid brûlant, je pus me glisser sous son t-shirt en rayon de soleil.  
Sa peau semblait faite d'écailles ou de cuir doux, ou du moins d'après ce que sentaient mes doigts baladeurs, qui venaient caresser sa peau délavée par le lac. Sa bouche de carnassier engloutissait la mienne avec une ardeur sans précédent, ses dents aiguisées cognant les miennes, non loin de me mordre. Ses doigts de brindille touchaient, palpaient, caressaient chaque partie de mon corps, même celles dont j'avais honte... mais je lui faisais entierement confiance.  
D'un geste, il m'amena en Wonderland, sur son grand lit dans la cime de l'arbre. M'allongeant sur les fourrures, je me défis de mes frusques, ne laissant que mes sous-vêtements afin de cacher ma féminité honteuse. Starlight claqua des doigts, et se retrouva aussi demi-nu que moi. La façon dont son sein unique (sur le côté droit) se balançait à chaque mouvement m'attirait, ainsi que le claquement de sa courte queue reptilienne. Je le désirais, je le voulais pour moi et moi seul. Il était mon personnage, mon meilleur ami... il pourrait tout aussi bien être mon partenaire.  
Il se lova autour de moi tel un serpent, embrassant mon cou, mes épaules, mon ventre, jouant avec mes seins de baudruche, non pas que cela me gênait tant. Je sentis son entrejambe, objet de théories et de mystères en tout genre, frotter doucement contre ma cuisse, alors qu'un gémissement animal montait de sa gorge.

"Tu te sens prêt?", demanda Starlight. 

Je fis oui de la tête, et m'allongeai, laissant ses mains expertes se glisser dans mon caleçon. Je fus surpris de constater que, du fait de la magie, j'avais désormais un set d'organes mâles en plus de mes organes femelles, que Starlight s'amusait à caresser sensuellement, la température montant dans l'arbre. Ses mains seules auraient suffi à me faire jouir du premier coup, mais l'elviforme avait d'autres plans en tête. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis abaisser complètement mes sous-vêtements, sa langue venant profiter du spectacle. Pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec, lui qui touchait la pointe de ses oreilles avec son appendice buccal. Très vite, mon vagin devint le terrain de jeu de sa bouche, qui l'embrassait et le dévorait encore et encore, alors que ses mains s'amusaient avec mon phallus comme avec un jouet à caresser et à pomper. Je me laissais aller, appréciant tout l'effort que Starlight faisait pour me donner du plaisir, et à quel point il y arrivait bien. Je me sentais tellement viril, ressentant le désir dans toute sa splendeur, sous les assauts des mains de mon partenaire. Mes jambes tremblèrent alors qu'une vague de chaleur me traversait, au moment où Starlight récoltait mon sperme dans sa bouche. 

"Oh putain..."

J'en tremblais encore, mais j'étais partant pour un nouveau round. Starlight s'alleongea sur moi, si léger malgré le poids de sa réalité. Ou bien j'étais devenu imaginaire? 

"Laisse-moi faire..."

D'un geste fluide, il se débarrassa de ses bas de dentelle, révélant... un pénis tentaculaire, qui serpentait en l'air. 

"Mais d'abord, faudrait que tu m'amuses à ton tour..."

En un rien de temps, ce membre de la taille d'un avant-bras trouvait son chemin entre mes lèvres. La saveur n'en était pas mauvaise, ressemblant à du saumon cru... mais légèrement plus visqueux.  
Il gémissait de plaisir, alors que les fleurs de l'arbre éclosaient au fur et à mesure qu'il rentrait son membre dans ma bouche. Mes mains aggrippèrent ses fesses charnues, jouant à les caresser et les palper, mais je fus vite tenté de descendre mes doigts au niveau de ses cuisses, puis de remonter vers son entrejambe. Saississant la base de son organe d'une main, caressant en synchronisation avec les mouvements de ma langue, je glissai les doigts de l'autre dans la fente humide qui devait etre son vagin. C'était étrangement chaud, dedans, et un brin huileux, mais j'adorais. J'y remuais les doigts, Starlight se mettant à pousser des grognements animaux, son tentacule s'agitant dans ma bouche, et commençant à libérer une substance chaude et gluante au fond de ma gorge. Le goût en était acidulé, comme un bonbon à la pomme. J'adorais. 

"Prêt pour un autre round?", demandais-je, son tentacule se rétractatant. 

Il acquiesça, et s'allongea sur le dos, agitant ses jambes en l'air. Je suais, j'avais la bouche pleine de sperme surnaturel, mais j'avais terriblement envie d'essayer ces nouveaux organes sur mon seul et unique partenaire.  
Je me lubrifiai d'un peu de salive et de substance, avant de me frotter doucement contre son entrée. Je tremblais, je frissonnais, mais j'en avais tellement envie... 

"Fais gaffe... je rentre."

Ses mains me guidèrent. J'inspirai, et entrai à l'intérieur de Starlight.  
Oh putain que c'était confortable. En un rien de temps, il avait pris la forme exacte de mon organe, adin d'optimiser la surface de contact. J'adorais, j'adorais! Je me glissai hors de lui, puis y rentrai encore, afin de renouveler ce plaisir. Il prit mes mains, m'attirant encore plus près de lui, ses jambes m'encerclant et me poussant plus loin en lui, dans une ardeur et une intimité que nos fusions étaient loin d'égaler. Si Kanzer pouvait voir à travers nos yeux, je suis sur qu'il se laverait les yeux au savon, ou bien qu'il prendrait son pied. 

"Carmine?"

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, caressant sa peau de ma langue. 

"Va plus vite...s'il te plaît..."

Je remuai mes hanches avec plus d'ardeur, tentant de faire aussi vite que possible sans nous blesser. Malgré un manque total d'expérience, on pouvait dire que je m'en sortais assez bien. J'adorais cette sensation de proximité avec mon personnage, qu'aucun autre auteur n'aurait pu jamais ressentir.  
J'entourai Starlight Blade de mes bras, voulant sentir sa peau écailleuse plus près de la mienne, ressentir la chaleur de ses baisers, le froid de son souffle sur mon corps, alors que je sentais une nouvelle vague galvanisante de plaisir me submerger. 

"Ah...putain..."

Je me sentis relâcher ma semence en lui, comme afin de marquer ma première fois en tant qu'homme. Il me tint plus fort encore, son vagin surnaturel semblant boire mes fluides et me retenir prisonnier de son corps si parfait, tout en s'humudifiant considérablement. Enfin, au bout d'un long instant d'exstase tremblante, il me relâcha, afin que je puisse m'écrouler sur les fourrures. 

"On le refera?", demanda-t-il. 

"-Ouais..."

Je me laissi emporter dans son étreinte, sentant mon collier briller d'une intense lumière amoureuse. 

"Et pas qu'une fois."


End file.
